millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
G♡F
G♡F is an original duet song performed by Akizuki Ritsuko and Shinomiya Karen. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Everybody clap your hands Let's Let's clap Everybody clap your hands Let's Let's clap Kyuu ni atama ponpon wa hansoku da yo Shikoukairo shibaraku teishichuu Douyuu koto? Kimi no kimochi rikai funou (Hey boy! What's going on?) Arienai! Betsu ni tada no tomodachi tte koto nara you know… yasashii egao misenai de Kanchigai shiteru wake janai kedo... (Hey baby! Are you seeing anyone?) Are you ready? Konnani soba ni itemo toosugite kimi ga mienai yo Sorosoro honto kizuite motto moyamoya suru wa! Nee nandomo nandomo waraiatte Nanjikan katariatte mo sou GAARUFURENDO ni wa douse narenai desho? Sou desho? Mou joshi-ryoku hakki shite mita tte Kawaiku amaete mita tte sou GAARUFURENDO ni narenakya imi ga nai no Wakaru deshou? BEIBII motto kizuite yo Otomegokoro "Konnani konnani koonnani chikaku ni iru no ni! Donkan na kimi ni honto akirechau! Demo... sonna koto mo suki nan dakedo ne" Kyuu na tenkai de nandaka tsuite ikenai Tonari no ko to yake ni nakayoshi ne Douyuu koto? Sono egao kaiseki funou (Hey boy! What's going on?) Arienai! Datte watashi dake janain dattara you know... kongo hanashitakunai wa Kitai shiteta wake janai kedo... (Hey baby! Are you seeing anyone?) Are you ready? Issho ni iru to sugoku anshin suru tte iwaretemo... Sorosoro kitto genkai honto moyamoya doushiyou! Nee asu mo asatte mo tonari de Itsudatte fuzakeau kedo sou GAARUFURENDO ni wa todokanain deshou? Souyuu koto ne? BEIBII motto mite ite yo Watashi no koto 1.2.3 koi no omajinai 1.2.3 kiita kana? Here we go! Nani o shitetemo "suki" ga RUUPU Tomaranai yo itsumademo Nee nandomo nandomo waraiatte Nanjikan katariatte mo sou GAARUFURENDO ni wa douse narenai desho? Sou desho? Mou tama ni wa namida o miseta tte Koishiteru to itte mitemo sou GAARUFURENDO hodo no kouryoku wa nai no Wakaranai no? BEIBII motto kizuite yo Ijiwaru na shigusa mo Namaiki na serifu mo Otomegokoro love me follow me just me Sou desho? love you (L.O.V.E love you Hey!) follow you (motto motto Look at me only me!) just you (Hey! Hey! Hey! boy Listen to me! Hey!) my baby... |-| Kanji= Everybody clap your hands Let’s Let’s clap clap Everybody clap your hands Let’s Let’s clap clap 急に頭ポンポンは反則だよ 思考回路しばらく停止中 どうゆうこと？キミの気持ち理解不能 (Hey boy！What’s going on？) ありえない！ 別にただの友達ってことなら you know…優しい笑顔見せないで 勘違いしてるわけじゃないけど… (Hey baby！Are you seeing anyone？) Are you ready？ こんなにそばにいても 遠すぎてキミが見えないよ そろそろホント 気付いてもっと モヤモヤするわ！ ねぇ何度も何度も笑い合って 何時間語り合っても そう ガールフレンドにはどうせなれないでしょ？ そうでしょ？ もう女子力発揮してみたって 可愛く甘えてみたって そう ガールフレンドになれなきゃ意味が無いの 分かるでしょう？ ベイビーもっと気付いてよ 乙女ゴコロ 「こんなにこんなにこーんなに近くにいるのに！ 鈍感なキミにホントあきれちゃう！ でも…そんなとこも好きなんだけどネ」 急な展開でなんだかついていけない 隣の子とやけに仲良しね どうゆうこと？その笑顔 解析不能 (Hey boy！What’s going on？) ありえない！ だって私だけじゃないんだったら you know…今後話したくないわ 期待してたわけじゃないけど… (Hey baby！Are you seeing anyone？) Are you ready？ 一緒にいるとすごく安心するって言われても… そろそろきっと 限界ホント モヤモヤどうしよう！ ねぇ明日も明後日も隣で いつだってふざけ合うけど そう ガールフレンドには届かないんでしょう？ そうゆうことね？ ベイビーもっと見ていてよ ワタシノコト 1.2.3 恋のおまじない 1.2.3 効いたかな？ Here we go！ 何をしてても「好き」がループ 止まらないよ いつまでも ねぇ何度も何度も笑い合って 何時間語り合っても そう ガールフレンドにはどうせなれないでしょ？ そうでしょ？ もうたまには涙を見せたって 恋してると言ってみても そう ガールフレンドほどの効力は無いの 分からないの？ ベイビーもっと気付いてよ 意地悪な仕草も 生意気なセリフも 乙女ゴコロ love me follow me just me そうでしょ？ love you(L.O.V.E love you Hey！) follow you(もっともっとLook at me only me！) just you(Hey！Hey！Hey！boy Listen to me！Hey！) my baby… |-| English= Everybody clap your hands. Let's Let's clap Everybody clap your hands. Let's Let's clap Patting on my head all of a sudden is foul play! My train of thought comes to a halt What does it mean? I don't know what you're feeling (Hey boy! What's going on?) Unbelievable! If we're just normal, average friends, you know... Don't smile so sweetly at me I might get the wrong idea... (Hey baby! Are you seeing anyone?) Are you ready? Even though I'm by your side, you're so far I can't see you It's really time for you to realize my feelings, or else I'll mope more! Hey, we joke a lot, and we spend countless hours chatting, So don't you think I could be your girlfriend? Don't you? I tried showing my girl power and being cute and sweet But unless I can be your girlfriend, there's no point You get it, right? Baby, try realizing more about women's hearts! "I'm so, so, sooooo close! Yet you're so oblivious I wanna give up! But... I like that part of you too." I can't keep up with this sudden development You seem to be awfully close to the neighbor girl What does this mean? I can't analyze that smile of yours (Hey boy! What's going on?) Unbelievable! But, if I'm not your only girl, You know... I don't feel like talking to you anymore It's not like I had high hopes or anything... (Hey baby! Are you seeing anyone?) Are you ready? Even if you say you feel at ease with me... I really am at my limits, I'm moping and wondering what to do! Hey, even though I'm by your side day after day Even though we're always goofing around, I can't be your girlfriend? It seems like that? Baby, take a closer look at me 1-2-3, a good luck charm for love 1-2-3, wonder if it'll work? Here we go! No matter what I do, "I like you" is looping It'll never stop, no matter what Hey, we joke a lot, and we spend countless hours chatting, So don't you think I could be your girlfriend? Don't you? Even though I showed you my tears sometimes And even if I said I'm in love with someone They have no effect on making me your girlfriend? Don't you get it? Baby, try realizing that my mischievous behavior, my bold comments, and my girly heart Love me Follow me Just me Right? Love you (L.O.V.E love you, hey!) Follow you (Look at me, only me more and more!) Just you (Hey! Hey! Hey! Boy, listen to me! Hey!) My baby... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Akizuki Ritsuko x Shinomiya Karen) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Visual Edition (sung by: Shinomiya Karen) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @SENDAI (performed by: Kondou Yui and Harashima Akari) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Akizuki Ritsuko Category:Shinomiya Karen